1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stator, a bus bar unit, a motor, and a power steering device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A pole number (a rotor's magnetic pole number) or a slot number (which corresponds to the magnetic pole number on the stator's side), which is a basic constitution of a motor, is appropriately decided in accordance with the motor's specifications. Usually, a coil arrangement is designed for each combination of the number of poles or the number of slots.
For example, a fourteen pole, twelve slot brushless motor which generates a rotating magnetic field by a three-phase coil group consisting of a U-phase, a V-phase and a W-phase is well known (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2006-050690). In the stator of this brushless motor, the coils of each phase are respectively defined by four divided cores. Each divided core is arranged in a ring shape and fixed in order for the coil group of each phase to form a certain arrangement. Further, a conductive line derived from each coil group is generally connected by a bus bar unit provided in the motor.